Raven's Sacrifice
by twilightgirl587
Summary: raven is a regular 18 year old girl. she goes to school, works part time. but on top of all that she takes care of her 10 year old sister lilly. not that unusual right? well she is the only one who cares for lilly, their mom died a few months earlier and their dad left. so now its just the two of them, well and jax, ravens best friend. everything is great. until one day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: routine

*ravens pov*

I groaned and turned over, I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock on my night table.

6 am.

Another restless night, another early morning.

I got up and went to get ready for the day.

After showering and getting dressed I went down and made breakfast. By the time I was done it was 7:15.

Time to get Lilly up.

I ran up the stairs, nearly tripping on Lilly's favorite shoes, and went to Lilly's room.

I frowned, she looked so peaceful. I hate having to wake her up. But I had to.

I walked over to the bed and tickled her, she growled. "come on Lilly bear, time to get up. up up up"

I kept tickling her until she launched out of the bed and tackled me. "I'm up!" she yelled. I laughed. "ok ok your up. Hurry and get dressed, maybe if we have time after breakfast we can go see Jax before school"

She squealed and ran to her closet. I laughed.

I swear if she was old enough she would be dating Jax.

Jax is my best friend, has been since 5th grade when Stephen tried to stuff me into a locker. And yes I do kinda like him, but he is more of a brother then a boyfriend.

He has been here all the time, especially after mom died.

He was our anchor during that time, he stuck by me when the social workers tried to take Lilly to a different home, in a different city. He was there every night when Lilly was woken up crying for mom. He was always there. He still is, in many ways.

I heard Lilly scrambling about in her closet so I headed back downstairs.

I set her plate in her spot just as I heard a thud and "ow! stupid shoe!"

I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping.

How many times have I told her not to leave her shoes on the stairs?

"its not funny Raven!" that only made me laugh harder.

"hey I told you not to leave them on the stairs. Are you ok?" she huffed and came into the kitchen. She ignored me and sat down to eat. I smiled and cleaned everything up.

After she ate I took her to see Jax, she literally tackled him in a hug. "well hello to you too darlin" he said.

I laughed. "Lilly dont hurt him, he may not take you to the water park after school" she screamed "we are going to the waterpark?!"

Jax and I burst out laughing. We had been planning this for a week.

Jax is taking her to her favorite spot while I get some much needed sleep. (Jax's orders).

After a few minutes Jax came with us to the school. And after watching Lilly run into the school we drove back to the apartment.

Jax stole my car keys and told me to go inside and relax while he got everything I had planned to do today done. I had no choice, he had the keys to my baby! My 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, saved and restored by me. Hey, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not into cars.

I gave up and went inside.

I fell asleep instantly on the couch, but not before catching a glimpse of a moving van.

**A/N hey!**

**ok so this little story is from my mythology class. technically we only did an outline, but if you know me you know that i had an entire story going through my head before the teacher even finished talking :D. **

**so here it is. and no its not a twilight story. its an original story. but this is the only place i know where i can publish a story. -_-. **

**anyways! hope you guys like it. and i promise i will get a new twilight fan fic up soon. (if i survive finals) **

**you guys are awesome! **

**~Twilightgirl587~ **


	2. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**A/N**

**hey guys! ok so i read all the reviews and decided i didnt want to break the rules and switched my story over to fictionpress. so if you want to keep reading it will be over there. i will put the link on my profile if you want to read it. **

**thanks guys! **

**~Twilightgirl587~ **


End file.
